Drip Drip Drop
by SLYSWN
Summary: They say if a vampire comes knocking at your door…whatever you do… don't under any circumstances invite them in. Of course when it comes to a modern day vamps…they don't need invitations...oh dear!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I've fallen behind on well many things…including the most recent BLEACH…not for lack of interest just…sighs who knows. My name is Sly not Kubo-sensei and I neither claim the rights nor own a single freaking thing.**

A/N I just wanna say a few things 1) No I do not feel guilty for starting up another project when I have plenty of unfinished works screaming for my attention 2) I'm writing this at the request of another reader/writer 3) Dark, angsty, twisted, evil shit is not my style so that said expect weirdness, expect crack, expect humor, light angst/drama, expect errors, expect viewpoint switching 1st and 3rd …expect all things SLY…if this holds little to no appeal for you then please go elsewhere and do not return!

For: HollowIchigo-Ichigo (she wanted vamp!Shiro and by golly I will do my best to give it to her! It helps that she's helping me brainstorm/plot.)

Characters:

Key players: Shiro, Ichigo, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Renji, Szayel, Aizen, Bach, Hiyori, Kaname, Gin

Supporting roles/Cameos: Kira, Shuhei, Chad, Inoue, Rukia, Nel, Tatsuki, Kensei, Byakuya…TBA

Pairings: ShiroxIchigo, GrimmjowxUlquiorra, TBA

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, modern!vamps, past-lives, shapeshifting, clichés, loose-plot, spelling, grammar, punctuation, etc… 

**Summary: ****They say if a vampire comes knocking at your door…whatever you do… don't under any circumstances invite them in. Of course when it comes to a modern day vamps…they don't need invitations...oh dear!**

()()()

**DRIP DRIP DROP**

**()**

**()**

**()**

_VAMP-LOGUE __**(Shiro's POV)**_

_**Let me start off by telling you that this isn't your typical vampire story. My paler than pale skin doesn't sparkle and shine bright like diamonds, I'm not gonna keel over if I don't drink fresh blood and garlic has zero effect on me-in fact in one of my past lives(and believe me I've had tons!) I'd put garlic in almost every dish I consumed. So no again I must **__**stress **__**that this is not your typical vampire story though it does have your standard clichés-humans learning to coexist with vamps, humans falling in love with vamps and a hero who didn't ask to be a hero but was kind of destined to be one…yeah you know the drill. **_

_**Anyway let's get to it shall we?**_

_**TBC**_


	2. RUNDOWN

Disclaimer: No, no I told you I do not own BLEACH!

A/N Wow um yeah long time no see…ooops ah well you know these things happen. Distraction…part of being human, grins.

Warnings: AU, OOC-ness, loose-plot (good thing too since I keep changing my mind on certain things), spelling, grammar, punctuation, a little dark, vampires, shapeshifters and yeah…

Pairings: ShiroIchigo, GrimmjowUlquiorra, possibly some GrimmIchi, ShiroQuiorra moments, KanamexRangiku, TBA

_()() Drip Drip Drop ()()_

001 **RUNDOWN**

**High powered engine…screeching of tires…slamming of brakes…a loud thump…thump…thump and sickening crunch sound…the cries of a tortured soul…**

"ULQUIORRAAAAAAAAA!"

It all happened so fast. Too fast. And the bastard-the fucking bastard driving the vehicle didn't even stop-just kept on barreling down the suburban street no doubt high as a kite-probably thought he had hit a damn deer instead of an innocent college student.

**Running…running…running…a young man shaking his fist angrily…the bottle in his hand being smashed to the ground in his rage….**

"YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU FUCKING COWARD YOU JUST RAN SOMEBODY OVER AND YOU DON'T EVEN STOP TO SEE IF THEIR ALRIGHT? BAAAAAASTARD!"

Ulquiorra lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood-his young life pouring out of him.

Ichigo knew his screams of horror-his angry howls-desperate cries-went unheard in the dead of the night and yet he couldn't stop. It couldn't be. This couldn't be happening. Ulquiorra couldn't die. He just couldn't.

Ichigo knelt down beside his best friends' bloody and battered form and checked for a pulse. He released a shaky sigh of relief when he found one-it was weak which meant Ulquiorra didn't have much time but it was still there.

"You're gonna be okay Ulquiorra."

Not wanting to take any chances or waste any more precious time Ichigo gathered his smaller friend in his arms and raced towards the nearest clinic.

()

"We're almost there…just hang on a little longer Ulquiorra…dream of the mountains…dream of how much fun we had last year."

Ulquoirra didn't respond but Ichigo could swear he saw the dark-haired man's lips twitch upwards a little. Just an inch or two. But it was enough. It gave him hope. Ichigo would be damned if he let another important person die. Not a chance in hell! It had been well over 12 years and he still hadn't fully recovered from losing his beloved Kaa-san.

()

With one knee trained on the steering wheel and a left hand fiddling around with the dials on the radio Shiro used his right hand to fire off an angry string of text messages.

Reckless. Stupid. Sure it would be if Shiro weren't a vampire who could do multiple things at once.

In the passenger seat his blue-haired companion drawled out a lazy "I think you mighta hit someone back there," around his burning cigarette.

Without taking his eyes off of his phone or the road in front of him (although to be honest he only glanced in the proper direction every couple of minutes or so) Shiro's brow twitched and he griped out a "What the hell ya talkin' bout Grimm, since when are ya questionin' my drivin?"

"It's not about questioning you're driving skills Shiro I'm stating a fact and fact is I think you hit some poor kid."

In truth Grimmjow didn't _think_ his buddy had hit someone he _**knew **_thesnowy-blond had hit someone.

Shiro's glacier white complexion probably would have paled even more except that was highly impossible considering he wasn't a human, "Nah, nah it was a deer. They got lots of em' round these parts."

Who was he trying to convince? Grimm or himself? _**'Shit. Fuck. Shit. Shit. Shit!'**_

Grimmjow snorted and flicked an ash out the window, "Tch yeah sure because_ every_ college town has a four-legged beast with antlers going out for a stroll in the middle of the night."

()()

(Shiro)

VAMPLOGUE-2

_**Throughout my many many many long years of livin' I've never taken a human life-never even been tempted but then quick, blink and you'll miss moment it happens. Here in good ole' 2012 on a night when the moon is high in the sky and I'm out runnin' errands for my bosses some dumb ass emo-college kid has to stumble out into the middle of the street and slam his body right into my van? **_

_**Go figure! Woulda been one thing if he'd been travelin' alone but no he has a friend-a cute friend-a very cute friend and somethin' tells me I've seen the guy before-not just seen him I know him-met him in the past and if history is anythin' to go by Ichi ain't gonna stop til he finds the bastard responsible for the hit and run. **_

_**Don't say it I know what you're thinkin' but before you get ahead of yourselves I need ta remind all of ya that I said you should expect clichés so…yeah course' Grimm and I had to turn back-'course we had to find Ichi and emo-boy-course we had no other choice but to save emo-boy's life. No that he was grateful. The little shit.**_

TBC

Yes I know short. Ridiculously short. Expect more short chapters like this for a while. Why? Because this is different then SLY's usual stuff. Sighs…

THANK YOU'S GO OUT TO: Hollow-Ichigo-Ichigo, Voluptuous, scheun2100, Dragonblaze66


End file.
